Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-127722 (JP2004-127722A) discloses one example of a dimming console having a display. Paragraph [0029] of JP2004-127722A reads as follows. “Thus, the setting of an output level corresponding to a designated channel or the editing of a scene can be performed using an operation console 20 that constitutes an operation input unit 2 shown in FIG. 3. A SW 10 is an operation button which is operated during transition to a scene playback screen (not shown). A SW 11 is an operation button which is operated during transition to a screen (not shown) for setting a control method such as dimming control or the like. The operations on these screens are not an important part of the present invention and therefore will not be described.”
The dimming console of JP2004-127722A includes a display for checking and editing a list of scenes based on the scene number and a channel level of the respective scene. For that reason, it is difficult to efficiently check and edit the storage and arrangement of scenes which are effective in playing back the scenes.